


Salvation

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: #capimanniversarybingo, 2018 Stony MCU Bingo, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Canon, Anal Sex, Dad!Steve, Dad!Tony, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Avengers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pregnancy Kink, Son!Peter, Superfamily, Unplanned Pregnancy, but not, omega!Tony, pregnant!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: “Because you’re a fucking idiot, Rogers,” Tony snapped, and—oh¬—the brown eyes which Steve never thought he’d see again were staring at him, filled with sadness. “You are my mate and I love you.”





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** : Not Beta Read. Spoilery tags below. Please read the tags below if you are a sensitive reader. Please. 
> 
> Written for 2018 Stony MCU Bingo >> Guess the square, my card's down below!

Pups—tiny little things with their one of their father’s warm brown eyes and the other father’s blond hair, or bright blue eyes and unruly brown hair. One of them, Peter, the youngest, inherited the get-into-trouble genes from both parents.

“Pa!” Little Peter exclaimed, jumping onto the massive double-king sized monstrosity of a bed in the master’s chambers. “Pa! Pa! Uppy-uppy!”

Steve groaned as the three-year-old bounced up and down his chest.

“Pa! Wakey-wakey! Up! Up—ah-ahaha!” Peter’s pout melted into giggles when Steve lifted him high into the air. “More higher!”

Steve obediently followed, holding onto the child’s waist as Peter pretended to be Iron Man flying in the sky as they circled the room.

“Don’t drop him,” Tony called out from the archway leading to their antechamber. A fine light grey cotton robe draped loosely around him, unable to hide the prominent swell of his belly.

The alpha in Steve recognized that Tony was in this state—happy and pregnant once again—because of him and couldn’t help but preen a bit. Though, he cocked at eyebrow at Tony’s comment.

“Don’t drop him?”

“Okay, fine,” Tony relented. “Don’t drop him _too hard_. You’ll might kill all of his genius.” He said, moving closer.

Steve wrapped his other hand around Tony’s waist, and brought Peter down to his hip. “He’s our son,” he said, grinning ear to ear. “Even with just 50% of you, I’m sure he has extra-genius to spare.”

“Aww, how sweet.” Something glinted in Tony’s knowing eyes. “I’ve got something sweeter for you though, babe,” he canted his hips to Steve’s thigh with a purr. “Why don’t you put Peter down because our youngest wants a bit more attention?”

“Pa, no,” Peter whined, tapping Steve’s naked chest. “Up! Up!”

“Darling, hush.” Tony ran his palm along Peter’s cheek. He looked their child straight in the eye. “Peter, darling, daddy needs to talk to papa for a bit. Didn’t I ask you to pick what toys you’re bringing to Oregon? Have you finished?”

Peter turned his head from side to side, lowering his eyes.

Tony gave Steve a look, which caused Steve to put his dad-face on.

“Do what daddy told you to do, Peter,” Steve chastised the child softly, staring into the big brown eyes that looked so much like Tony’s. “Because it’s daddy’s birthday and, remember, we’re getting burgers from the super special place. We’re going to ride and airplane.”

At the world airplane, Peter’s entire face lit up.

“Air-ro-plane!” Peter repeated with a toothy grin, nodding. “Air-ro-plane go up, up, up!”

“Yes,” Tony agreed, chuckling. “Much higher than your papa can lift you. We’ll go above the clouds if you want, but first you have to pack your bag.”

That wasn’t a lie, really. Their governess, Ana, had seen to all the children’s preparations. Peter seemed blissfully unaware of this fact. He sped out of the room faster than air-ro-place.

“Jarvis, heat protocols.”

Tony wasted to time removing his flimsy robe and pushing Steve down onto the bed, sitting on his husband’s legs. The omega’s predatory look pinned the alpha down in place.

“Eager, aren’t we, babe?” He ran his calloused hands down the planes of Steve’s abdomen until the hem of the tented sweatpants got in the way.

Steve answered with a groan, hands kneading Tony’s naked ass—parting the cheeks, tracing-up the wet valley, then pressing thick fingers to the sensitive rim. Slick pulsed out as a response to Steve’s touches, and the alpha knew it.

“Who’s the eager one, sweetheart?”

More and more leaked out of Tony’s ass as a response. The omega loomed over his alpha with weak elbows and shaky knees. He looked the picturesque sight of a prominently pregnant omega—balanced on all-fours, back bowed low with the curve of his belly, and nipples standing right at attention. He was a sight which Steve was more than willing to give into.

“I am,” confessed Tony, head bowed back in pleasure. “So eager—” he groaned low, a small drop of precum dripping from the tip of his cock, “—every single time that I’m pregnant. I always get so horny for you, babe.”

Steve only hummed. He slid a hand up down the curve of Tony’s back, down to the sides, then over the stretched skin. His hands stopped at Tony’s belly for a moment; then, it continued up the plumped chest, past a nipple, then up to the curve of Tony’s neck. It urged Tony lower until they were nose-to-neck.

Steve ran his nose down the curve of Tony’s neck, inhaling his husband’s sweet arousal and feeling it surge straight down his cock. It pulsed hard between their bodies which was bracketed by Tony’s shivering hips.

Tony moaned lowly once more.

“Trust me, Tony. Let go,” Steve whispered into Tony’s chest. “I’ve got you.”

***

I’ve got you

***

“I’ve got you,” Tony whispered from above Steve—his face dripping in sweat, red-rimmed eyes, lips that looked far too mesmerizing. “Let go, Steve. Trust me.”

Steve snapped his hips up, hands holding onto Tony’s trimmed waist hard enough to leave bruises which will decorate the taunt skin for the course of days. The bruises will be worn like badges of honor—and shame.

It had all been a dream.

“Tony, wha—what?”

Tony shifted in Steve’s arms. His scent no longer smelled pregnant, but it was the same alluring smell that enchanted Steve when they first met. It was a scent that Steve had not smelled since he left the letter in Tony’s office.

Why was that scent above him now?

_Why is Tony here?_

“Why?”

“Because you’re a fucking idiot, Rogers,” Tony snapped, and— _oh—_ the brown eyes which Steve never thought he’d see again were staring at him, filled with sadness. “You are my mate and I love you.”

Again, those words made Steve thrust into Tony’s heat involuntarily.

It was Tony who took control. He growled low, showed a dominance that society thought omega’s shouldn’t possess, pushing Steve back onto the bed while he climbed on top of his alpha.

They both gasped.

For an eternity, Steve’s given the chance to study everything about Tony—the way he feels on Steve’s lap, back arched forward, muscles contracting under the flat stomach. It was selfish of him, really—to remember, at that moment, the way Tony looked in his dream.

He remembered the heat between their bodies. Although, now it seemed that heat was coming off Steve and not Tony. It was heat from a full-blown rut.

“Rut,” Steve managed to say.

“Bing—oh, fuck right there—ah, daddy—ohh!” Tony groaned, hunching forward and making the muscles of his forearm contract. “Gottah—ahh, ahh—go, get hit with—uhh, ahh—nother crazy ahh—liens biotech. Got—ahh—call. Wasn't you.” He slumped forward, shoulder underneath Steve’s chin.

Steve smelled it. Yes, it was a scent that he’d nearly given up ever scenting again. It was the scent of _Tony_ , his—

He gasped, “mate.”

“Yours” was Tony’s answers as he nuzzled Steve’s head. “Steve, Alpha.”

There it was.

A code.

The key.

Just like answering a siren call, Steve’s inner alpha leapt out of its cage and reached out to Tony’s inner omega. Tony’s flashed gold for a second and Steve’s flashed red. Together they were for the first time in a long time. It was the most time spent apart since their mating. Neither of them truly felt the effects until now.

It was as if the earth’s gravity lessened. They soared down to the depths of their souls. Soulmates. True Mates. The one in a trillionth statistical anomaly—a near impossibility for them to meet, and yet they found each other. It was a miracle.

“Omega, my omega,” Steve growled into Tony’s neck. Then, without warning, he opened his neck and bit down over the scarred mating bite.

Tony howled, then shuddered. His whole body quivered before hot thick white ropes of cum spurted from his untouched cock in pulses, massaging Steve’s cock with his inner channels.

Steve felt all those pulses on his cock. It was amazing. He’d forgotten just how _good_ Tony feels around him. It felt as if the missing piece of his heart had finally been found. That thought pushed him over the edge, and he pushed deeper inside Tony—until he was fully sheathed with a soft pop.

They both gasped.

Steve came with Tony’s name in his lips. He hung onto his mate as if the omega was his only salvation. His arms wrapped around Tony’s back while his cock pumped seed deep in Tony’s womb in attempt to make children—little Antonia’s, and Stephanie’s, and Peter’s. He would love all of them just like he loved Tony.

Tony came weakly a second time, nuzzling Steve’s neck. “I almost forgot how good up smell. Your pillows lost your scent months ago.”

“I missed you too, Tony,” Steve answered the hidden question. “I missed you so much.”

“Let’s get some shuteye, cap,” Tony insisted, resting his cheek over Steve’s chest. He wiggled his hips just to tease the knot inside him, making Steve growl possessively. Tony laughed. “Yup, definitely a nap since junior down here’s going to want to go again soon.”

Steve didn’t want to sleep. The heavy weight of what transpired between them hung in the air—the accords, the circumstances around the death of Tony’s parents, and that final battle in the mountains. There were so many things that needed to be cleared, but Tony had gone out like a light due to exhaustion.

“I love you,” he whispered, holding Tony close. “Tony, I love you so much. I’m so—I’m sorry but I had to.”

***

“ _I love you too_.”

Steve caught one last look at Tony’s naked backside with evidence of the mating activities dripping wetly down the back of Tony’s thighs, then succumbed to sleep once more. When he woke up, there was nothing but a warm space beside him and Tony’s lingering scent.

On the bedside was a note stuck under the phone he’d left in Tony’s office.

It was a sparse three letters; _I was pregnant_.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: miscarriage 
> 
> ***
> 
> ***
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you As always, kudos/comments/bookmarks are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I do read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can INSPIRE ME on tumblr. Or TALK TO ME.


End file.
